Trouble with Chemistry revised!
by angelcrys
Summary: i am not good with summaries...hakkaicsi-er, sanzophysics teacher at some high school, gokucollege student, gojyo?...all four work at some flower shop...(how weiss-ey can this get?)


Trouble with Chemistry

angelCrys: Wai! Wai!!! A Weiss Kreuz style of a fic!!!!! Weiss Kreuz! Weiss Kreuz! (dances around) the room add it up with a little of CSI! And what do you get? A very great story!!!  
Hakkai: (sweatdrop)  
angelCrys: smile It's going to be Y/H pairing, minna!  
Hakkai: Yare yare...  
angrlCrys: If you don't like the pairing, I suggest you do not read further...flames on this pair will not be welcome! ()  
Gojyo: Seems she's got the HAKKAI disease...  
angelCrys: (death glare)

An added note: This is newly revised...gomen nasai, minna-san! I've been working on the 2nd chapter...when will I ever finish this??? I'll be posting it...gomen again...been busy lately...waahhh!!! College is no fun!

Disclaimer: No matter how much I like Hakkai...I can never own him...T-T

Gojyo: All hail almighty Minekura Kazuya...bow  
All: (sweatdrop...mutter) He's crazy...  
Yaone-chan: It's time to start the fic, minna-san!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
It was a bright Saturday morning and a good day to rest and watch TV or go out to the mall, but for a certain grumpy Gojyo, it wasn't. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck in the flower shop without his friends, Hakkai, Sanzo and Goku to help him out. What's more...no girls went in the shop. Most would come whenever it's the three who were left in their shop.  
Hakkai had gone to the crime lab stationed in Tokyo to work. He usually goes out early and doesn't come back until before or after midnight and has to eat dinner and lunch somewhere else. Sanzo was out. He went to the university to teach Physics to his students in high school who were taking the retest. Pretty scary subject He would then be picking up some stuff they needed in the apartment in the grocery store. A chore he really couldn't imagine himself doing.  
Gojyo sighed. _When are they going to be home?_ He thought.  
The door to their shop opened and the tingling sound of the chimes was heard. Goku came in with a pretty little girl, Lirin, his new found friend in the college. "Oi...Gojyo...why is the shop so quiet? No one seems to be buying." Goku asked the red haired assassin.  
"Ah...I don't know..." Gojyo replied, fanning himself with a paper fan. note: it isn't the usual paper fan Sanzo uses when he whacks the two with  
Goku grinned. "I somehow know the reason...the girls may be scared of your face, that's why!" Goku and Lirin burst out laughing.  
"URUSAI!! BAKA SARU!!!!" Gojyo screamed at the youngest of the group, a pretty scary vein appeared. "Hn..." He sat back on his chair and resumed fanning himself.  
"Na...Gojyo...what time will Hakkai and Sanzo be back?" Goku asked.  
"You know those two, they'll be pretty busy." Gojyo said. "Hakkai has to be in the crime lab all day and Sanzo has a Saturday class with his high school students. They'll fail if he wouldn't be there to teach them today..."  
Goku and Lirin went up to Goku's room to pick up some stuff Lirin needed. Goku was glad to help her and later was out and seeing her to the door.  
"Sankyu, Goku-san..." Lirin waved and left by the shop.  
Gojyo yawned again, showing his little foxy fangs. (Hakkai: Kogaiji and Tasuki were supposed to be the ones with those little foxy fangs, ne, Crys-chan? angelCrys: Gojyo looks kawaii with it! Gojyo and Sanzo: UU)  
With Goku now taking care of the shop along with Gojyo, the girls outside dashed in and suddenly got the urge to buy the flowers they definitely didn't need. It was just for the reason that they wanted to see Goku that they went in and bought those flowers. Goku had his huge chemistry book opened in front of him as he stayed in the cashier's place, taking the girls' orders. Gojyo took the liberties of wrapping the flowers up for them.  
  
While at the crime lab...  
"Hakkai-san...we have a pretty peculiar case here." Tai came and gave him the details of the case. "Three girls have been killed for three weeks straight. The fourth was killed just this Wednesday, that's the fourth for this week."  
"A week and a girl? Strange indeed." Hakkai checked all the details of the case given to him up and down, making sure that there wasn't anything he missed. "I'll check up on--" he felt for his beeper as it went off. "It's Sanzo-san. Gomen...sumimasen desu..." Hakkai went out to meet his friend.  
  
"Doushite, Sanzo-san?" Hakkai jogged towards the blond Physics professor of the university, high school level.  
"Here, pick this up for me...Shuichi-san just called and I have to meet Reina-san. Said there's a new mission." Sanzo gave him the list of groceries for the four of them, as well as for the house.  
"Yare yare...I should've known...ja...dewa mata..." Hakkai ran to his car and jumped in. His mind was on the job given to him by the crime lab and the mission they were about to be given.  
When he arrived at the grocery store, he accidentally--  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Ah...gomen nasai...daijoubu ka?" Hakkai asked the purple haired woman he bumped into. The woman nodded her head and felt herself heat up as she recognized the man she just bumped into. "Ja...sayonara!" Hakkai said after having checked his watch and went out the door.  
  
6:00 p.m.  
The door opened to the shop and in came Hakkai. "Tadaima!" Hakkai went in with his ever-present smile.  
The Physics professor was wearing his apron and was behind the shop's counter, crowded with girls. "Hakkai, come here and help me!" he demanded.  
"Sa...hai..." Hakkai paused in the doorway. "I still have to change, though..."  
"Never mind changing and help me here!" Sanzo's demand came again.  
Hakkai sighed and went towards the counter to replace the fuming Sanzo after grabbing his apron from the closet behind the counter.  
  
7:30 p.m.  
"So what's this great mystery we'll be working on, Sherlock?" Gojyo asked the oldest of the four, sitting down on the sofa just across the TV and turning it on.  
Sanzo sighed and gave Hakkai the tape to put it in the VCR. "How the hell should I know? I haven't even watched the tape..."  
Gojyo's usual favorite teledrama was turned off and the TV screen showed a man, Shuichi Takatori, on his seat behind a huge table with all the papers in his office. Shuichi Takatori was a government official who organized Weiss Kreuz and gives the group the orders and the loads of work and action.  
"Here's the latest..." Shuichi was saying, his hands propped on the table in a business-like manner.  
Gojyo smirked. "Looks like the evening news Sanzo frequently watches."  
"Urusai!!!!" Sanzo whacked the red head with his infamous paper fan. Does he still carry that around?  
"The assignment given will be to watch over this particular person," came Shuichi's voice as the screen showing a purple haired woman Hakkai recognized. "She's a Chemist and a teacher of high school Chemistry in Toudai, her name is Yamazaki Yaone. An underground group is stalking her and may be after her for something. That certain 'something' is a drug that killed four women in a four consecutive weeks, and that includes this week's gal." Shuichi said. "The underground group is currently unknown...I want you to get after them and work out this mystery. Sa...ganbatte ne." The VCR turned off and so did the TV.  
"Yamazaki-san?" Goku was stunned. It took them three minutes to make a sound just after the VCR and TV turned off due to the timer that was set. "I often see her in the university's Chemistry lab."  
Hakkai was stunned. "I bumped into her this afternoon at the grocery store." Hakkai said, vividly recalling the incident. "No wonder she looked familiar...soshite yokatta...I've just been given that very assignment at the crime lab...it's a very peculiar case though. We're still processing the bodies as well as the drug. It takes at least a day or two. We might not get results until tomorrow."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Gojyo: What's wrong with Crys-chan? stares at the girl who seemed to be in a trance  
Hakkai: She currently has an idea on another fic which is to be a kurei-fuuko-tokiya pairing...hendayo...  
Gojyo: Demo...wasn't that supposed to be an original!?!  
Hakkai: (nod) yep...it should have been...something must've gotten to her...  
Gojyo: Kowaii...she's been getting a whole lot of those things...isn't it quite dangerous?  
Sanzo: Hai...it's dangerous...  
Goku: In what way? (?)  
Sanzo: She's going to lose her sanity...  
angelCrys: WHAT...WAS...THAT??  
--- Sanzo and Crys-chan fighting in the back ---  
Hakkai: ...the woman we call 'Yui-chan' disintegrated and became this hideous...  
angelCrys: Nanda!?! (evil glare)  
Hakkai: I...iie...ehehe...until the next time, ne? please, leave a review...sankyu! 


End file.
